Xinri Bai
General Information *'Name (Last, First):' Bai, Xinri *'Nicknames (Will add as folks give her nicknames IG.):' Trainee-san, Bai-bai, Umbrella Girl *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 20 *'Race:' Shinigami *Relations: **Engaged to Yukio, Tadashi **Best Friends with Nagano, Kenjiro & Jasmine **... (WIP) *Spotify Playlist Physical Traits *'Height (Weight):' 4'5" (81 lbs) *'Eyes:' Big, round and powder blue *'Hair:' Long, straight and silver *'Skin:' Warm Brown *'Summary:' She stands at 4'6" in height and weighs a mere 81 lbs. She has long, straight platinum silver hair, big powder blue eyes and warm brown skin. She has no noteworthy scars on her body nor any abnormalities worth mention aside from a pattern of feather-like tattoos. Mental Traits *'Personality:' The first impression she gives a person is that she's a gentle, kind girl who enjoys sweets and games and though she's a bit too literal at times, she's rather reliable. Around crowds, she sometimes experiences a bit of stage fright which usually occurs only once she has a time to actually notice how many people have gathered. As such, she tries to stay near the edge or rear of a crowd where she can. Usually after getting to know her though, it's quickly found that she's got a rather wrathful temper. When she get's upset she has a way about her that demands the respect of others despite her small stature. *'Likes:' Xinri enjoys taking long naps, reading and exploring as far as she can without getting in trouble or caught. She also likes eating sweets and playing games (Board games & active games like tag or hide and seek) *'Dislikes:' Bitter foods, being cold, small dark places, feeling trapped or closed in. *'Fears:' Bai is both afraid of the dark and claustrophobic and despite her strong will, prolonged exposure to either fear will break her resolve and render her helpless to the situation. *'Strengths:' Due to a relatively consistent disposition toward pleasantries and smiles, she seems to rarely lose focus or respond to intimidation. Where others seem to lose focus, she remains steadfast and enthusiastic. *'Weaknesses:' Though quick on her feet, she's not particularly strong. In a battle of brute force, she's at a disadvantage and tends to rely on her speed and small frame to get her out of situations where she can't particuarly push back effectively. Biography The 1st: Death... When she woke, the tired feeling, that heaviness in her chest, the dizziness, the aches and pains of age were gone. All of them, like a dream, were gone. She remembered sitting up and looking at her hands in wonder as they didn't shake, then at her surroundings... A forest. She sat propped up against the rock face of a huge cliff, the crash of the nearby waterfall drowned out the birds in the surrounding trees as the wash of the river it flowed into left a cold spray in her face. Where was she? The old woman couldn't remember and as she got up, she marveled at the ease of it then barely paused to wonder why as a contented feeling washed over her. Later, she'd pause to wonder why she felt so content, so calm, so satisfied as she hunted for a meal. Her life in those early days was one of muddled confusion as she wandered the strange place, no memories, no name, no words. She remained silent and half wondered to herself if she'd just forgotten how. For some reason, she didn't feel a need to find out. There were no others there. The old woman didn't need to speak. Even without her, they'd be fine. They? They who? She knew someone somewhere would be alright, but how and who? She couldn't understand the sensations and quickly pushed them away, for the first time since waking, a sensation of unease settled over her. She told herself to just ignore the feelings and so she shoved them down. That day turned into that week, that week turned into that month and that month turned into her first year. During which she wandered that strange quiet forest and tried to understand what had happened to her. Her reflection in the water and her wrinkled nobby hands told her she was old... Very old and she wondered how much of her life she'd missed. How much of it she'd lost and left behind. Could something so precious, something so strong that it left her with these strange feelings and strange thoughts be so easily discarded? Over those first few years, she tried to ignore the sensations. Wandering aimlessly, she eventually found her way to Rukongai's outer districts where she found herself even more confused as she met the other poor souls there. The more she talked to them, the more she thought she might be able to find a solution or an answer. To what though... She couldn't understand it, couldn't comprehend it and so she remained lost, wandering from district to district. It was during this time that she first began to learn about herself. The first time she was attacked, it was in the Northern District #80. She'd found what she'd thought to be an abandoned hut and had been staying in it for a few days when its "supposed" owners had returned and thought to kick the old granny out in the most painful way possible. In the scuffle, she'd only suffered minor injuries. She'd been unable to beat them, but had managed to hold her own long enough to disappear into the nearby fields. Shouldn't she have been helpless? Shouldn't she have just curled up or ran or perished? But no... She'd hopped into the fray and defended herself. Who had she been? Why did her body remember that, but her mind seemed to be empty? She couldn't understand it. Following that first incident, many others followed and soon the old woman fell into despair as feelings of loneliness and confusion over came her and her soul finally broke. The 2nd: Muddled (TBC...) Racial Information *'Squad (''Rank):' Squad 4 (''11th Seat; Clinic Doctor) *'Reiatsu Color:' Pale silver with a purpleis swirling sheen (kind of like looking at a bubble minus the blues and greens) *'Level:' 23 *'Stats:' **'HP:' 30/2 + 20 = 35 **'SP:' 30/2 + 24 = 39 *'Base Ability Scores:' **''08'' [-''1''] STR ||| 26 [+8'] DEX |||' 12 [+1'] CON' **''08'' [-''1''] INT ||| 26 [+8'] WIS |||' 16 [+3'] CHA' Lesson Notes Kido Learned 'Reido' [ P / S /''' T '''] *Reido #1: Kyuukyuu *Reido #2: Reinforcement *Reido #5: Reiki *Reido #7: Kon-Kan Ryou *Reido #8: Shinyou *Reido #10: Kusuri *Reido #11: Byakugaiko *Reido #13: Tsuyomaru *Reido #17: Tensou *Reido #23: Hekishoku Jijou *Reido #37: Futago Byakugaiko *Reido #42: Jui *Reido #46: Chuujou no Seigyoku *Reido #52: Burikaesu Kanzen *Reido #54: Iryoku no Chuushin 'Hadou [' P / '''S /''' T''' '''] *Hadou #0: Osake **"Ye lorde, mask of flesh and bone, gather fire, sake, mirth and joy, dance gently." *Hadou #1: Shou **"Wind torrent block their path" *Hadou #4: Byakurai **"Heaven's Vicious bolt, Rend my enemy's Soul!" *Hadou #11: Tsuzuri Raiden *Hadou #14: Blades' Crossing **"May the light Pierce your Soul and open you to Darkness!" *Hadou #17: Daichi Mori **"Raging earth, pierce them with the flaming pain of the world!" 'Bakudou [ FORSAKEN ]' *Bakudou #0: Seijiro **"Shielding barrier, guarding ward, circle, square, I call ye in the name of man, cleanliness." *Bakudou #1: Sai 'Combat: Hakuda [' P / S / T ]' *Rank #1: Shiyau Totsu *Rank #1: Clothesline *Rank #1: Jab *Rank #1: Burst Kick *Rank #1: Sho-ten; Ki 1 *Rank #2: Cross *Rank #2: Bai Shuku 'Combat: Zanjutsu [ P / S / T ]' Custom Techniques & Inventions*Rank #1: Ryoku-Suraisu *Rank #1: Shishi 'INVENTION SET: ''Kodomo no Asobi Series *'Prototype: ' Haitatsu Oniguma no Boshi-chan (Delivery Demon Bear Hat-chan) *'Type:' Invention *'Player Name:' Faithless Vendetta (Bai, Xinri) *'Description:' A ferociously cute bear hat that when worn help the user carry small deliveries back and forth with speed and ease. On it's paws are even pockets for putting small deliveries in. This invention gives the wearer great speed and dexterity out of combat and enables them to jump higher and get from one place to another with ease. DDB-chan is also very useful for relaying long messages as when removed, it can repeat any message told to it. *'RP Commands:' **Record Command:'' "Oniguma-chan, I have a secret..." **''Relay Command:'' "Talk dirty to me Oniguma-chan." Related Art & Other Fun Stuff Tahenouhri.png BaiXinri-angry1.png Bai-Xinri1.png BaiMabeh.png|Bai Xinri BaixTada2.png BaixTada1.png BaixTada.png Bai-Alt.png Category:Character Index Category:Shinigami